girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2014-06-23 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- ' 1600 CDT and still no comic. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 21:12, June 23, 2014 (UTC) It's up...Dbreakey (talk) 22:24, June 23, 2014 (UTC) "...made the Konigsberg run in less then twelve kilometers!" doesn't make a lot of sense. The original Richard Cranium (AFAIAC) (talk) 22:30, June 23, 2014 (UTC) : Does "Kessel run" spark anything there? Dbreakey (talk) 22:32, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :: That doesn't make a lot of sense either.The original Richard Cranium (AFAIAC) (talk) 22:43, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ::: "Star Wars, give me those Star Wars..." "You've never heard of the Millenium Falcon?" AndyAB99 (talk) 22:49, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :::: Yeah, but it didn't make any sense then either.The original Richard Cranium (AFAIAC) (talk) 00:19, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Here, it is simply a shout out to Star Wars and Han Solo's line. I always had the impression that the line was not a mistake. Solo is BSing his would-be passengers, trying to sound impressive. Obi Wan's expression said he wasn't buying it, but it did sound like a confident pilot of a fast ship. ::::: So it didn't make sense - it was (originally a childrens) space opera, not an astrophysics documentary. Alex Guiness didn't really like playing Obi Wan for that reason. It helps with that scene. His bored expression makes him look unimpressed. AndyAB99 (talk) 00:46, June 24, 2014 (UTC) : This is also a reference to the famous Bridges of Königsberg problem, which is to plan a route for a tour of that city which crosses each of its seven bridges exactly once. Doing it in less than 12 kilometres is impressive because as Euler proved in 1735, it's mathematically impossible to do it at all. Mskala (talk) 01:52, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Well it's nice to know that no one will get over Dimo's stowing away... --MadCat221 (talk) 22:34, June 23, 2014 (UTC) I loved the Star Wars reference. According to an apparently unsourced statement on the Star Wars wikia, "Solo was not referring directly to his ship's speed when he made this claim. Instead, he was referring to the shorter route he was able to travel by skirting the nearby Maw black hole cluster, thus making the run in under the standard distance. By moving closer to the black holes, Solo managed to cut the distance down to about 11.5 parsecs.http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Wookieepedia:Sourcing source?" http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kessel_Run Back in GG world, "made the kessel run" could refer to two things: forcing Castle Wulfenbach to retreat, or causing Castle Heterodyne to function. --Dsws (talk) 01:22, June 24, 2014 (UTC) If someone wants to make some edits: This wiki could use a Category:Corbettite, there are several pages which should be connected. (If you haven't edited before, this would be a great way to learn about the wiki.) Argadi (talk) 09:45, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Look carefully at Brother Matthias's speech bubbles in the first panel... That's Phase Two Madness Place. Is Matthias a spark? --MadCat221 (talk) 15:59, June 24, 2014 (UTC) : But is the font the Spark font? The word balloon indicates a louder, more excited voice. It correlates with Spark font perhaps only because sparks become more excited and agitated as the rise through the madness place. I think you need both for your "levels". AndyAB99 (talk) 20:51, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Ehrm... you don't recognize the Sparky font? That's it right there. --MadCat221 (talk) 23:14, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :::No, I don't recognize subtle font differences (and I'm not alone in this). Why should you be surprized by sparks, at least minor sparks, being among the Corbettite monks? Technology belongs to the sparks, they create it in this universe. But why does Brother Matthias HAVE to be in "the madness place"? Can't he just be irritated by Wooster and Agatha uttering "blasphemy"? AndyAB99 (talk) 09:36, June 25, 2014 (UTC)